canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When Strikes Mutilor
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Callie Briggs – Tress MacNeille * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Felina Feral – Lori Alan * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney * Mayor Manx – Jim Cummings Guest Cast (in order of appearance): * Mutilor – Michael Dorn * Traag – Christopher Smith * Captain Grimalken – Michael Bell * Sahavi Alien – Michael Bell Supporting Cast (in order of appearance): * Heidi – Tress MacNeille * Mario – Barry Gordon * Lifeguard – Jim Cummings * Little Boy – Candi Milo * Surfer #1 – Barry Gordon * Sgt. Talon – Maurice LaMarche * Enforcer Pilot – Barry Gordon * Alien Guard – Maurice LaMarche * Alien Guard Captain – Jim Cummings Transcript Mutilor: So much water… it’s perfect. (laughs) Jake: Well, Chancey, I've been tinkering with these missiles and thrusters to play with it in the air, Looks like you got it! Chance: No problem, pal. The Speed of Heat turbine enhancement isn’t just your everyday tune-up. Jake: I guess So what’s it do? Chance: If I thought the Turbokat was fast before, I wait’ll that baby is operational. Jake: You can't wait to test it! Chance: Hold your horses, Jake. That baby won’t be ready for two weeks, at least. Jake: No, Chance! This is my father's busine- (gasps) Chance: (embarassed) Uh oh. Jake: Aw! Now I’ve gotta buff out another ding! Looks like your brothers are gonna be so disappointed at you! Chance: A buff out another ding? What for? (hits Chance) Ow! Jake: Aaahh, This is the life. (flashback begins when Jake and Chance are both relaxing in a beach for a vacation, Jake wears a red shirt, a white pants and black shoes while Chance wears an orange shirt with purple flowers, and black shorts and green sandals and some sunglasses, Jake has a cherry-strawberry drink while Chance has a grape drink.) Jake: Mmmm...... Isn't this coolest vacation for a day ever, Chancey-Boy? Chance: It sure is, You know what, Mr. Jake, There's only one phase to do that Feral is gonna like that vacations. Jake: Can I be in love with Felina, this time? Chance: Nope, Felina is mine, now, you have your own. Jake: Oh yeah, I remember Callie, she is mine, and I got her now. Chance: I heard that. I remember Felina. Jake: Yeeeeeeaaaaahhh! Chance: Nice and easy. (flashback ends) Jake: Mmm... yes. Sounds like we're getting ready for a perfect beach, Maybe someday. Chance: (smirks) Didn't you expected that we are ready to get in a darn beach? (Jake hits Chance again) Ow! Heidi: (serving ball) Uh! Mario: I got it! (Distracted by something overhead, he gets hit in head by volleyball.) Oh! All: (gasp) What’s that? What is it? Lifeguard: (falls from chair) Augh! Little Boy: (pointing upward) Look! Surfer: Whoa! (wipes out) Mutilor (laughs maniacally) Surfer: (points to jets approaching from Megakat City) All right, dude! Enforcers! Cmdr. Feral: This is Commander Feral. Cease your operation immediately. Toby: Felina? Felina: You don’t really think that thing’s going to turn tail and slink away, do you, Uncle? Cmdr. Feral: Just giving them fair warning, Felina. Squadron, move in! Fido: I'm coming too! Toby: Not this time, squirt! You're too small and you better stay in put! Fido: Hmph! Traag: My Lord Mutilor, their squadron leader is attempting contact. He calls himself a “Feral.” Mutilor: Well, Traag, let us greet them in the tradition of brotherhood and galactic peace. Felina: Incoming fighters! I count at least twenty. Cmdr. Feral: Squadron, engage! Felina: One down, nineteen to go… Cmdr. Feral: (voice over) Don’t get cocky, Lieutenant. Watch your tail! Toby: (voice over) You have to be careful! Fido: (voice over) Don't get any direct hit! Felina: Thanks, Uncle. You too, guys. Cmdr. Feral: Don’t thank me yet; we’re still outnumbered. Fido: You have to be thankful; You've gotta be nice to her right now! Cmdr. Feral: Fine. I will. What?! Felina: This is Lieutenant Feral. I’m—(control panel short circuits) Oh, crud! Radio’s out. Cmdr. Feral: There’s too many of them. This is Feral. Return to base! Toby: Hey, Felina! What are you doing in here? Fido: Why does she think she's gonna do? Felina: (removes helmet) Augh! (punches shorted-out controls) Looks like I’m on my own. Mutilor: Look, Traag, the cowards are retreating. Now we can resume draining this moirture-rich world. Traag: The desert planet Sahavi will pay handsomely for the water we steal this day. Heh, heh. Mutilor: Ha, ha! And if this world perishes in the process, it’s just business. (laughs) Jake: On second thought, They will never be able to handle with these two, 'Cause we might see this Mutilor. Chance: Yep. The Enforcers have taken their best shot, buddy. What do ya say, sir? Jake: Yeah, looks like it’s up to us. Chance: But we don’t have our jet. Jake: Relax, Chance, It'll be easy, Especially includes to fix something new, It can work with all of these gadgets. Chance: Oh brother, what's the point. Felina: I may be down, but I'm not out. Eat bazooka, you space scum! Aaah! (gasps) The SWAT Kats! Razor: Here they come, T-Bone, Time to rock and roll. T-Bone: Thunder Truck locked and loaded! Hang on! Razor: What was that? T-Bone: Don’t look now, but that big mothership wants to play ‘Dodge the Laser.’ Mutilor: Heh, heh. Is this the greatest challenge this puny planet can offer me? Time to fry these insects! Act Two Mutilor: An interesting diversion, Traag. Now, back to business. Razor: Looks like you got a lot of chances, T-Bone, Let's see if you can make a scratch. T-Bone: Scratch one Thunder Truck. Razor: Yeah. Now we’re really want the Turbokat to handle these water pirates. T-Bone: Water pirates? Where? Razor: Looks like if we could make an airborne for a perfect moment. T-Bone: If we don’t, This city’s gonna be bone dry. Traag: This world didn’t offer much resistance, Lord Mutilor. Mutilor: Heh! No. And we owe its destruction to these peace-loving Aquians. Grimalkin: Return my ship at once, Mutilor! Mutilor: This vessel serves me now, Grimalkin. Grimalkin: Only because you stole it from me and my crew, you pirate! Traag: Watch your tongue, insolent one! Mutilor: He’s right, Traag, we are pirates. (laughs) And with this ship, I’m going to drain every drop of water from this world before its sun sets! Felina: Freeze! You have the right to remain… (notices pilot is slumped unconcsious over controls) …silent? Razor: We coulda used another week to get these systems operational. T-Bone: We’ll be lucky if we have another hour! Manx: What’re we goin’ ta do, ladies? The city’s water supply is gone. Where are the SWAT Kats? (blubbers) Callie: I don’t know, Mayor Manx. Chloe: Me neither. Callie: But We're sure they have a plan. Chloe: We've got a figure it out what's my biggest brother is up to. Callie: Excuse us. Razor, T-Bone, where are you? Razor: Who's that beautiful? T-Bone: It’s Callie. Razor: Yeah. T-Bone: And your little sister. Razor: Can’t stop now; we’re almost there. T-Bone: Almost there, and give it a slip! Sgt. Talon: I’m sorry, you guys. Lieutenant Feral’s craft was completely destroyed. They only found a bazooka. Toby: What do you mean her craft was totally destroyed?! Cmdr. Feral: Felina… Rrrrr! Let’s kick those aliens out of our atmosphere! Toby: Roger that, sir! Fido: Then let's get rock and roll! Toby: Fido. I thought I order you to stay in put! Traag: It won’t be long now, Lord Mutilor. This world is nearly drained. Mutilor: Excellent, Traag. Now, let’s contact the Saharbis to arrange—(alarm interrupts him) What?! Traag: Incoming attack craft! Mutilor: Put it on the screen. Traag: I thought we destroyed those two! Mutilor: Well, well. I guess someone on this pathetic planet has claws after all. But they will be clipped. Deploy Marauders! Razor: Code Red! Looks like they're in dangerously trouble! T-Bone: They're handling better than ever, buddy. Let’s just hope that you can handle them. Razor: Okay, then, I’m ready for ‘em. T-Bone: I'm ready for 'em too. Razor: Activating this thing… now! T-Bone: Yes! Three down, seven to go. Smoke screen style! I can improve those odds, or the smoke screeners. I need a starve. are actually nine Marauders left at this point. Razor: Maybe you can forget about your breakfast. Drop Tops… deploy! Crud! Looks like we got our first ding. Oh, that makes me mad! Matchhead Missiles… deploy! Traag: That’s our entire squadron! Sensors detect more fighters approaching. Viewer shows thirteen Enforcer jets joining Turbokat. Mutilor: Pull this ship to a higher altitude. We can finish operations beyond the range of these… pests. Razor: T-Bone, they’re getting away. T-Bone: Step on it! She’s maxed out, buddy. Razor: Unless you try the Speed of Heat. You could see this more fire-tuning. T-Bone: I thought it needed more fine-tuning. There's only one way to find out. Razor: Alright. T-Bone: Funky. Hang on! Enforcer Pilot: Commander, they’re moving out of range. There’s no way we can follow to that altitude! Cmdr. Feral: But somehow, the SWAT Kats are. (to self) Guess it’s up to them now… Traag: They’re giving up. Excellent move, Lord Mutilor. We’re receiving a transmission… must be the Sahavi. Sahavi Alien: Congratulations, Mutilor. I hear you have water for us. Mutilor: Yes, if the price is right. Razor: On second thought, If we don't come us apart, we'll never make this. T-Bone: Now worry about your landing. You don’t want to have to rebuild this jet again! Razor: T-Bone, You can’t cough up a hairball. T-Bone: You know what? We made it without a scratch. And don't want to rebuild that jet. Razor: See what'd I tell ya- Oh, I wish you hadn’t said that… T-Bone: I wish you hadn't said that too... Act Three Razor: Well T-Bone, Looks like it'll be a pretty scratch! T-Bone: Let’s take ‘em, Razor! Razor: Activate shields. Catch! T-Bone: Watch out for a smoke grenades! Alien Guard: (catching smoke grenade) Uh?! Razor: Heh heh! See, T-Boy, I told you this getting a perfect scratch down to smithereens, Get a move on, T-Boy! T-Bone: Come on! We’ve gotta find the control room on this ship and get our water back. Alien Guard Captain: (coughs twice) Those Kat pilots are here. (coughs once) They just took out my best unit! Mutilor: Traag! (picks Traag up) How did those intruders get aboard? Traag: I… I don’t know, your maj– Mutilor: Just find them… and destroy them! Traag: I-it shall be done, Lord Mutilor! (Mutilor drops Traag) Oof. Mutilor: Those two will be sorry they ever set their tails on my ship. Razor: Looks like the coast is clear. Oops. T-Bone: Deploy mini-Tarpedoes! Aliens: Augh! Razor: Your Mini-items are pretty good work out, Okay, T-Bone, notify them. T-Bone: Now, tell us how to get to the control room. Aliens: (muffled by tar) Mmm… mmph! Grimalkin: (voice over) Maybe I can help you. Razor: Who are you? T-Bone: And what's with the facials? Grimalkin: Captain Grimalkin. This ship really belongs to me and my crew, but Mutilor and his space pirates stole it and imprisoned us. Razor: Looks like we could work together and we still haven't got enough minutes, (checks a time of his watch) Oh, just look at the time. T-Bone: Hope we should help each other. Stand back. We’re gettin’ you outta there! Razor: Amazing! I can’t believe all of our water can fit in this ship. T-Bone: I've gotta admit buddy, The only reason if you shouldn't believe that biggest huge water can explode the ship for distance. Grimalkin: Yes, our advanced technology enables us to condense your planet’s water for intra-galactic transport. Come, the bridge is this way. From there you can reverse the process… if you’re not too late. But this time, you both can do it so far. Razor: Whoever you say, I say we discover the perfect-minded place, so we can live here, 'Cause we're volunteers and we can protect them all, and respect the others! Grimalkin: I definitely agreed with you, We would help, but combat is not our way, warrior. T-Bone: And I can respect that, but we’ve got to get your ship out of Mutilor’s hands. He’s destroying our world! Grimalkin: Perhaps you’re right, but we will not help you fight. Razor: Suit yourselves. Just point the way to this Mutilor; we SWAT Kats will deal with him. Mutilor: (voice over) You’re welcome to try, SWAT Kats! (laughs) So much for your brave Aquian allies! My guards will round them up presently. You two are a different matter. I’m almost sorry you won’t live to see me drain your planet dry as a bone. Mutilor: So much for those feline pests. Traag! Prepare course for Zarhabi. We have a rich cargo to sell. Traag: With pleasure, Lord Mutilor. Mmm, ha, ha! Manx: (voice over) Callie, there’s nothing left. Callie: (voice over) I know, Mayor. Chloe: (voice over) I guess you're right, guys. The chopper flies over a few beached cargo ships & tankers. Callie: (voice over) Without water, our planet is doomed. Traag: Course set, Lord Mutilor. Mutilor: Begin liftoff. Razor: (voice over) Hold it right there! T-Bone: (voice over) Not so fast, gruesome! Mutilor: What?! How can this be? Razor: Haven’t you heard of oxygen masks? T-Bone: Or even the strike of the smash, if the biggest planet will bust up? Mutilor: Finish them! Attack! All of you! SWAT Kats: Oof. Mutilor: Heh, hmm, hmm… It was so refreshing to clash with true warriors. It’s a shame I must destroy you. I will make your demise painful, but quick. SWAT Kats: Ugh! Augh! A Marauder suddenly crashes through the wall into the deck. Mutilor: Ooooh! Razor: (incredulously) What the…? You're brother! T-Bone: Lieutenant Feral! Incredible! Toby: Hey, what are you too doing?! Felina: Sorry we took so long; We're not used to flying a saucer. Did we miss the party? T-Bone: (standing up) Nope! It’s just getting warmed up. Felina: Looks like I'd miss you so much! (hugs T-Bone) T-Bone: Heh heh. Toby: Noogie time. T-Bone (nervously) Heh heh. Razor: Where’s Mutilor? T-Bone: He's right over here! Mutilor: You fools have cost me a fortune! I will knock you from the sky and destroy all of you! Razor: What’s he got up his sleeves? Grimalkin: He’s going to destroy the ship’s anti-gravity drives. We’ll drop like a huge asteroid. Razor: The biggest one ever. Our whole planet will probably bust up! Grimalkin: You two can do it or before it's too late, You too can make any better. Razor: Looks like Mutilor is getting a sweet revenge, but a vex, He's gone so far if we can't do it to him! SWAT Kats! To the Jet! T-Bone: Come on! I guess Toby, Felina and the Aquians can handle stuff here. He said the biggest one ever. The huge planet will go bust up for the entire life! Razor: Looks like we got enough time, T-Boy, At least we're safe now. T-Bone: Right! Where’s that four-armed creep? Razor: If I were Mutilor, I’d strike from as far away as possible, ‘cause when this mothership hits, our atmosphere is so crazy! T-Bone: You mean, It's gonna go Ka-blooey! I hear you. Switching to sub-orbital mode, now! Mutilor: What?! How many lives do these Kats have? T-Bone: Razor! You’ve gotta put that mega-beam laser out of commission, before he takes us apart. Razor: Okay, I’m trying to work on this thing. (gasps) Somebody said that he takes us apart. T-Bone! You've gotta put that mega-beam laser out of commission too. T-Bone: I'm workin' on it. Razor: Make sure if you gotta use your mind. T-Bone: You’re gonna have to do better than that, buddy… Razor: Move in closer. T-Bone: You’ve got it! Time to get a slip! Mutilor: Nice try, SWAT Kats, but you missed. T-Bone: That's what he thinks... Mutilor: Now, you can watch as I destroy the ship, and your world. (laughs) Razor: Awesome shot, T-Bone! T-Bone: Lousy shot… You've be buffing out the dings for weeks! And you said that you'll be buffing out the dings for weeks If when that darn ship hits, our too big planet is gonna go ka-blooey! Grimalkin: (voice over) Your planet’s water will soon be fully restored. Razor: We taught this Mutilor a lesson, and the mega-laser beam can thrust him for an awesome commission. Thank you. Grimalkin: No, it is we Aquians who should thank you, for giving us back our ship. But perhaps we can repay part of our debt. Come. Felina, Toby & the SWAT Kats (Razor and T-Bone): Wow! Grimalkin: Just a little high-speed space technology. Razor: On second thought, Me and T-Bone did pretty good job for working on a mega-laser beam out of commission, and we still worked and stick it together. Grimalkin: I love that. Razor: Well, gang, Looks like we're heroes now, and we're in the triumph. 'Cause we're volunteers. Toby: So, partner, want a ride in their new jet? Felina: Love to. Razor: Then let's get going, shall we? SWAT Kats! To a new jet! Take care! Grimalkin: Come back soon. Razor: (voice over) Just keep it careful, keep it cool, and keep it safe! T-Bone: (voice over) Wooah! Razor, C'mon, watch it, will ya? The paint’s still wet. Razor: (voice over) Don't be silly, T-Bone! We've always wanted to give it a little space-age car wash! At the end of a car wash, we're gonna get us some lollipops! (Razor and Toby laugh) Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994